


Rencana dan Bantuan

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Izanami Nonton Konser [5]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Concerts, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Plans
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Rupanya, tidak salah Reva memutuskan untuk ikut menonton konser bersama kedua temannya.





	Rencana dan Bantuan

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Ciwiciwi  
  
Hai hai  
Aku ngechat atas kekhawatiran seonggok manusia bernama Caraka Rahagi  
安藤いざなみ  
Hai hai Reva-chan! (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
Raka-kun kenapa? (゜.゜)  
Gapapa sih Raka mah aman damai sejahtera sentosa  
Tapiii dia khawatir sama kalian  
安藤いざなみ  
Loh emangnya kita kenapa? (゜.゜)  
Минерва  
Apa ini soal konser yang akan kami tonton di Hong Kong nanti?  
Tingtong  
Benar sekali  
安藤いざなみ  
Konsernya kenapa?? (゜.゜)  
Sederhananya  
Dia khawatir kalau kalian cuma pergi berdua  
Jadi dia minta aku nemenin kalian, ikut nonton konser sama ikut ke Hong Kong  
Boleh gak?  
安藤いざなみ  
WAHHHH!!! (/ ☆▽☆\\)  
Jelas boleh dong!! ( ・`ω・´)  
Makin asyik kalo makin rame!! ( ・`ω・´)  
Nanti Reva-chan aku ajarin fangirling!  
Reva-chan harus punya lighstick!  
Ng.......  
Sebenernya aku nggak akan fangirling sih di sana Nam  
Aku cuma jagain kalian aja, khawatir soalnya kalo kalian cuma pergi berdua  
安藤いざなみ  
Ih tapi kita gak bakal kenapa-kenapa kok!  
Iya kan Mine-chan???  
Минерва  
Aku yakin begitu.  
Tapi andaikan ada apa-apa, aku yakin kita berdua tidak akan bisa menangani situasinya, Izanami.  
Itulah yang dikhawatirin Raka  
安藤いざなみ  
Ohhh....  
Yaudah nggak apa-apa! ( ・`ω・´)  
Tapi Reva-chan tetap bakal aku ajarin kiat fangirling yang baik! ( ・`ω・´)  
Nggak usah Nam....  
安藤いざなみ  
Gak bisa gak bisa!  
Kalau udah mau dateng buat nonton, harus totalitas! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Mine-chan juga aku ajarin kok! (｡-｀へ´-｡)  
Минерва  
Iya.  
Ah wkwkwk  
Yaudah deh  
Jadi kapan konsernya? Maaf aku nanya ini agak telat wkwk  
安藤いざなみ  
31 Agustus sampai 1 September!  
Aku sama Mine-chan berangkat pagi pas tanggal 31-nya dari Tokyo, langsung ke Hong Kong!  
Nanti aku fotoin tiketnya biar Reva-chan bisa liat jam nyampe kita!  
Udah beli tiket pesawatnya?  
安藤いざなみ  
Belum hehehe (*ﾟ∀ﾟ)ゞ  
Lah....  
Kalo tiket konsernya?  
Terus kalian nginep di mana?  
安藤いざなみ  
Kalau tiket, aku udah ada web langganan, nanti pas udah mulai dijual, bakal aku beli tiga! Pake uang aku dulu aja nggak apa-apa!  
Kalau tempat nginep ... aku juga belum tau! Belum nyari! (´＿｀。)ﾞ  
.....................  
31 Agustus tuh sebentar lagi loh, tiga mingguan lagi, dan kalian belum ada tempat nginep?  
Минерва  
Minggu lalu Izanami bilang akan segera mengurus tempat menginapnya.  
Kupikir sudah?  
安藤いざなみ  
Belum.... (。･´д`･。)  
AKU LUPA!!! (。･´д`･。)  
Gimana dong??? (。･´д`･。)  
Hmmm  
Yaudah aku aja yang ngurus penginapannya  
Nami urus tiket konser sama perintilan fangirling  
Miner yang urus tiket pesawat, kecuali tiket aku soalnya aku berangkat sendiri  
Минерва  
Baiklah.  
Kabarin ya Ner jam berapa pesawatnya  
Минерва  
Iya.  
安藤いざなみ  
MAKASIH REVA-CHAN!! MINE-CHAN!! (。･´д`･。)  
Kalo gitu aku order lightstick dulu deh buat Mine-chan sama Reva-chan (。･´д`･。)  
Pake uang aku dulu aja!  
Semua bukti pembayaran disimpen ya  
Biar nanti kita saling bayar utangnya gampang  
Минерва  
Baiklah.  
安藤いざなみ  
Oke!! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Ada lagi gak Reva-chan??  
Loh kok jadi nanya aku wkwkwk  
Sejauh ini sih udah, itu aja dulu  
Besok semua harus udah beres, kecuali mungkin tiket kalo emang belum dijual  
Oke ya?  
Минерва  
Oke.  
安藤いざなみ  
SIAPPPP!!!! ( っ・ω・)っ  
Nami jangan lupa lagi  
安藤いざなみ  
NGGAK KOK!!! (。･´д`･。)  



End file.
